Marvels Man of Steel
by Jaykid1
Summary: With Krypton's destruction imminent, Jor-El and Lara sent their children of world in an effort to keep them alive. However the twins soon separated by dimensions. This is a story about the youngest child, Van-El, and his Marvelous adventure through life. Rated for future chapters.


**Okay guys, last time I'm rebooting this. This is the final version period. I hope you enjoy. This is pretty long and has some similarities with the other first chapter with a lot of added details so read carefully.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Since it isn't obvious, I don't own anything except my O.C.**

-000-

Planet Krypton. A thriving utopia housing the individuals known as Kryptonian's. A race of intelligent, logic-based people bent on seeking perfection. However, there aim for perfection ultimately led to their demise. Seeking more power, they tried to harness the energy from their planets core, thus making it unstable. Blinded by their hubris, the Kryptonians refused to believe that their planet's core was unstable and about to destroy the planet. Only one Kryptonian recognized the danger that had the potential to eradicate his race. That Kryptonian's name was Jor-El.

Jor-El was a respected scientist on the planet. Jor-El knew he couldn't save the people of the planet but he did have a plan. His wife Lara was due to give birth to twins at anytime now. When they were born he would send them off to a different planet where they would live and perhaps one day revive their race. The Kryptonian DNA was complex, dominate and compatible with most sentient species that procreated through coitus. The superior Krytonian cells would take only the useful DNA strands from the other parental source to fill in the gaps that the Kryptonian DNA does not have, effectively making either a normal Kryptonian child or a more advanced Kryptonian child.

After several hours of labor, where the normally soft spoken and logistical Lara cursed Jor's existence, she finally gave birth to their twin sons. The first born, named by Jor, was dubbed Kal-El, while the second, named by Lara, was dubbed Van-El. The Twin's looked almost exactly alike, the one difference that the two appeared to have were their eyes. Kal's were a bright blue like Jor's while Van's were a vibrant purple like Lara's.

None of Jor-El's scientific accomplishment could compare to this moment. Seeing these two perfect little beings brought forth a strangely foreign yet familiar feeling to the scientist breast. Lara felt much the same.

She had initially been skeptical when Jor had first brought forth the idea of not using genesis chamber to have children and instead have a child the natural way like there ancestors had hundreds of years ago. Her skepticism quickly died during the passionate act of coitus in which she found herself questioning why the ancient Kryptonians instated the genesis chambers at all. Jor had often said Kryton lost something when artificial population control was instated; holding the twins close, she knew now that thing was love.

Shortly after the birth of the twins, Jor-El went before the Council of Five to appeal for control of the codex in the hopes of saving their doomed race. Just as it seemed he was making headway with convincing them, Kryptons warrior guild leader and long time friend of Jor-El, General Dru-Zod began a coup in an attempt to take control of the planet but it was for naught as Zod's 'Sword of Rao' was quickly subdued by Krypton's Sapphire Guard. For his brazen act of treason, Zod and his crew were sentenced to life in the Phantom Zone.

Trusting Jor-El to safeguard Krypton's future, the Council of Five unanimously decided to relinquish control of the Codex to Jor-El. Quickly returning home, Jor-El dissolved the Codex and split it's particles into his two sons. With all said and done, Jor and Lara had one last moment with their children before the planet began to quack.

Knowing they didn't have much time, Jor and Lara placed the twins in the two spaceships along with two key like objects that would allow them to talk to their sons when they're older. Jor-El's with Kal and Lara's with Van. When they felt the planet shake, they knew they were out of time. Closing the pods, Jor-El set the courses for the planet Earth. The planet's dominate species had the closest matching appearance to the Kryptonians. No more time to waste, Jor-El started the launch sequence. Kal's ship was the first to launch, being the first on the launch pad. Van's shot off one minute later. That one minute was enough time to seal the fate of the infant, ensuring that he may never see his older twin again. The two ships managed to get off the planet just before Krypton exploded.

Kal's ship opened a wormhole that sent him light years ahead closer toward the planet Earth. Van's ship however hadn't quite cleared the blast radius from Krypton's explosion and therefore his ship was rocked by the resulting shock waves and embedded with debris, damaging the warp drive, causing it to open not only a worm hole, but a slight tear in the dimension. When Van's ship entered the wormhole, it had deposited him close to the planet Earth like it was suppose to, just not the same Earth his brother was sent to.

-000-

A large pair of eyes opened as their bearer sensed a distortion in the dimensional barrier before their senses picked up the tiny ship that came through. The being watched as the ship flew past made its way toward the planet Earth.

_'Quite an interesting development.' _The being thought.

-000-

An orange pair of 'all seeing eyes' saw the ship appear out of seemingly nowhere. The man they belonged too wouldn't have given it much thought until he saw the symbol on the ship. It had sparked a bit recognition in his head but he couldn't quite remember from where. _'The All-father must be made aware of this.'_ The man thought.

-000-

A loud beeping suddenly ignited from a desk inside someone's office. Said occupant of the office looked up from their paper work in shock as they recognized the sound. The person, who appeared to be a woman in her mid to late 50's took a brief look around before opening her desk and pulling the beeping object out of the drawer.

She looked at her galactic transmitter that was connected to her lab, which happened to be orbiting the planet Earth. Something was approaching Earth's atmosphere and was making a beeline for New York. The woman could only narrow her eyes. _'According to the readings I'm getting, the energy output isn't anything of Kree origin. And it appears to be weakening.'_ She thought before dismissing it. Whatever it was, it would probably burn up on reentry.

-000-

**Earth, New York, August 15, 1985**

Howard Stark was driving back home to Manhattan with his wife after the two had gone away to Long Island to celebrate his birthday. It was dark out now and the two were driving along a forested area in a comfortable silence. Suddenly they heard a noise that sounded like a jet flying over. Then, without warning, a large, craft-like object flew right in front of their car, forcing Howard to slam on the breaks, as the craft tore through the trees continuing on it's path before the ground shook a bit due to the impact.

"What the hell was that?! Howard exclaimed as he and Maria got out of the car and stared in the direction that the craft went.

"It looked like some kind of aircraft." Maria said as she walked around to Howard's side of the car. "Should we see what that was?" She asked.

Howard looked to Maria before looking back toward where the craft crashed. "Alright..." He said as he sat back in the car to open the glove box to grab a gun before he got back out and shut the door. "Just stay close." He said as the two headed into the woods.

The couple followed the broken trees for a ways before finding a trench in the ground. At the end of the trench was the strange craft. Howard held the gun up as they approached but as soon as they took a few more steps did Maria hear it. The crying of a child. Maternal instincts kicking in, Maria darted from around Howard and toward the front of the craft.

"Maria!" Howard called as he moved to catch up. Maria was ten years his junior and at his new age of 69, Howard was far from a spring chicken. Thank goodness most of his hair was still brown.

As Maria grew closer, the sound of crying grew louder. Reaching the front of the craft, she began looking for a way to open it when Howard caught up. Suddenly a light from the craft lit up and began scanning them. Seemingly satisfied, the light went off when pressurized air released and the front of the ship opened and finally the source of the cries was revealed.

It was a baby boy, a newborn baby boy by the looks of it, wrapped up in a red blanket. Maria made to pick him up before Howard stopped her. "Maria, stop. We don't know where this kid came from. He could be dangerous." He said.

Maria looked at him incredulously."Dangerous? Howard look at him, he's a baby. And he must be all alone if he's by himself." She said.

Before Howard could retort, the squabbling couple was interrupted by the babies sudden coughing and gasping. Looking down the two saw the baby struggling to catch his breathe. Gasping in alarm and fear for the child, Maria scooped the baby up and held him in her arms. "What, what's wrong with him?" She cried out.

Howard took the moment to better examine the craft. Looking to where Maria pulled the baby out, Howard saw a small black rod. Picking it up, he gave it a glance. It looked like a sort of... key. Looking closer, on the top of it he saw a symbol that looked like a stylized S. "Well, considering this thing looks far more advanced than anything I've ever seen or could imagine, we can guess one of two things. That this kid could be from the future, or he could very well be an alien." He said as he turned to his worrying wife and the gasping child. "Given his current state I'm leaning toward the latter as this boy may not be adjusting well to our atmosphere."

"Howard, we have to do something." Maria practically begged her husband. She didn't want to see this infant perish.

Howard sighed as he thought to himself. If the baby was an alien as he believed, the hospital was probably the last place they wanted to go. The only other option was to call S.H.I.E.L.D, but Howard was sure Maria wouldn't want to hand the child over. Sighing again, Howard looked at his wife and the baby. _'Poor kid probably won't survive much longer anyway.'_ He thought. _'I guess we can at least make his last moments comfortable.'_

Taking off his coat, he draped it over Maria as he pulled her along. "Come on, lets get back to the car, I'll call Jarvis and have him meet us with a truck to get the ship and we'll all go home." He said as they walked. _'Maybe give Peggy a call while I'm at it.'_ He thought.

-000-

After calling Jarvis on the car phone, the two waited a while before their faithful butler arrived. After better explaining the situation, Howard and Jarvis loaded the space craft into the back of the truck. Soon afterwards they all returned to the Stark's Manhattan Mansion.

It was well after midnight when they returned home. Throughout the entire drive back, the baby continued to gasp for breathe, clinging to life as best he could. Maria hadn't put the child down once, holding him close as he struggled, as she prayed for the infant. She prayed and prayed until the morning came, and with it, something miraculous.

As the first vestiges of light over the horizon shined into the room Maria was sitting, the babies breathing evened out until he had settled down. Maria's eyes widened in awe as the babies eyes, that had been tightly closed sense arriving had blinked open, giving Maria an unhindered view of the most dazzling and equally strange violet-blue eyes.

The baby stared at her for a moment before giving her a toothless grin that melted Maria's heart. "Your okay." She said. "Howard! Howard come quick."

"What, what, what!" Howard hollered as he dashed into the room. Jarvis right behind him.

Maria stood from her chair with a bright smile. "Look, he's okay!" She exclaimed as she held up the smiling baby.

Howard leaned into the door frame, a hand on his chest. "Dammit woman, your gonna give me a heart attack." He said as Jarvis gained a small grin.

Maria snorted as she walked up to him. "Oh stop, just look at him. He so beautiful. Oh look he's reaching out for you." She said and it was true, the baby had wiggled his arms out of the blanket and he was reaching out for Howard.

Howard was about to say something before Maria practically forced the baby in his arms. Howard almost fumbled the kid but managed to get a hold of him. Howard wasn't good with kids, hell he'd never held his own son.

Thinking of it now, he'd really never done anything with his son but ship him off to boarding school first chance he got. But he needed Tony out of the way; at the time there was to much on Howard's plate, what with running Stark Industries, founding SHIELD, building the Stark Expo, creating the Arc Reactor and trying to figure out how to create a new element he discovered. By the time he was at a place where he thought he and Tony could have a semblance of a relationship, the damage was done. Tony was a sarcastic and snarky little shit and he knew it was his fault for that.

Holding this kid felt... strange but, it also felt kinda right. Despite himself, Howard found himself smiling. "I guess he's pretty cute." He said as he wiggled his finger in front of the boy. The baby's eyes followed his finger until he reached out and grabbed his finger. "Ow, ow, OWWW!" Howard exclaimed as he pulled his finger away when he felt the baby squeeze and heard several pops from his fingers.

"What happened?" Maria said as she took back the startled baby from her husband.

Howard tried wiggling his finger. "Ah, I think he broke my finger. He's a strong little... whatever he is." Howard said, reminded of an old friend with similar strength.

"If I may. What is to be done about the child here?" Jarvis asked as he went to get a good look at the baby.

Howard and Maria were silent before Maria answered. "We'll keep him."

"Say what now?" Howard said.

"Oh don't give me that look Howard. You know you heard me. We'll take him." She said as she held the baby up a little more.

"What? Maria you must be joking. We can't take him."

"And why not? We already know about him and even you must admit, the less people that know about him the better." Maria said before going in for the kill. "You always said how you wished you could've been a better father for Tony, this could be your second chance." She said as she held the baby out for Howard to take.

_'Damn woman.'_ He thought. _'She's playing dirty.'_ Howard looked back down at the baby, making sure to keep his finger away from his grabby hands. He stared into the bright violet-blue eyes of this child that his wife wanted to keep and he sighed when he realized she was right.. as usual. "He's gonna need a name." He said.

"Yes!" Maria exclaimed happily. "What should we name him?"

Howard thought for a moment, thinking of what could be a good name for this little guy. He winced as his finger twitched and suddenly, Howard had a name. "We'll call him..."

-000-

**3 Years Later... Air Force Base, July 3rd, 1988**

"Well Carter, what do you think?" Howard asked the three year old next to him what he thought of the base. Howard had a meeting with a colleague at the Air base and since Maria and Jarvis had errands, he brought Carter with him.

The last 3 years had been a crazy time for the Stark family. After their decision to adopt the alien baby, that Howard had named Steven, after his old friend whose strength he was reminded of; though they often referred to the boy by his more preferred middle name of Carter, named after the woman who would be the child's godmother, things had slowly returned to a form of normalcy; or as normal as can be for people baring the Stark name. Howard and Maria didn't have too many problems with Carter other than him being incredibly strong for an infant.

It was a few months later as he started growing did the problems start. For one thing, Carter was a very curious baby, a curious baby with developing motor skills and unnatural strength. Needless to say, a lot of things got broken. Before long Howard started building Carter's toys out of very durable material.

A couple more months went by and Howard began to notice things about his new son that were... unnatural for a 6 month old to say the least. One day when Maria left to go into town, Howard lost sight of Carter. He and Jarvis looked all over the mansion for the boy but couldn't find him anywhere. Just as Howard was beginning to panic, he happened to walk by his older son Tony's old room and saw the door open. Peeking in, he saw Carter surrounded by boxes of model planes, trains and cars, nearly all of which were put together and resting on top of their respective boxes. Carter was putting the finishing touches on a model plane when he noticed Howard in the doorway with a shocked look on his face. Even Tony, for as smart as he was couldn't do that at that age. There was clearly more to this child than him being stronger than normal.

As the years went by, Howard had been making a list of abilities that Carter had displayed. So far it seemed Carter had super strength, speed, hearing, smell, incredibly dense skin and some kind of telescopic vision. Howard could only hope that was it but he had a sneaking suspicion that the older Carter got, the more powers he would show.

"It's big." Carter said looking around curiously at the planes. Howard could only chuckle. Carter had always seemed to love planes or anything that could fly really. Howard wondered if that would be one of the powers he got.

"Howard!" A voice called out. Turning toward the voice, both Stark Jr. and Sr. saw two women, one who appeared to be in her mid to late 50's and the other looked to be in her late 20's to early 30's, walking toward them.

"Ah, Dr. Lawson. Great to see you again." Howard said approaching the woman and shaking her hand. He looked to the other woman as he held out his hand. "And you are?"

"Danvers. Captain Carol Danvers. At your service." The woman said as she shook Howard's hands and got a good look at Carter. "And whose this little cutie?"

Carter smiled at the blond woman. "I'm Carter." He said.

The three adults smiled at the 3 year old before Dr. Lawson spoke up. "Well Howard, I assume we have much to discuss."

"Of course." He said before he turned toward Carol. "Capt. Danvers, would you mind watching Carter while Wendy and I talk?" He asked motioning Carter to her.

"Of Course." She said holding her hand out to Carter. "Come on Carter. I'll give you a tour of the base." She said as she led Carter away.

"Cute kid." Lawson commented.

"Yeah he is." Howard agreed before turning to Lawson. "So tell me. How goes Project Pegasus?"

-000-

**3 Years Later... December 16th, 1991**

"Carter! Come down here." Maria called as she sat in the living room at the piano.

Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, a tiny person was standing next to her. "Yes Mama?" Carter asked as he appeared at his mothers side.

Maria chuckled, completely unbothered by her son's show of speed, as she patted the bench right next to her. "Come sit, I want to see how much you've improved." She said as Carter happily took the seat next to her, ignoring the body lying asleep on the couch with his baby blanket over them.

Carter moved to touch the keys before stopping and slowly moving to touch the keys, he didn't want to accidentally break Mama's piano. Taking a deep breath, Carter began to play 'Try to Remember' as his mother rubbed his head and sang along.

They did this for two minutes before Howard walked in and up to the couch. "Wake up dear and say goodbye to your father." She said to the mass on the couch. Said mass moved the blanket from on top of themselves revealing Howard and Maria's oldest child Tony.

Carter was nearly 2 years old when Tony finally met him. Tony wasn't exactly thrilled to learn that his parents adopted a child. He was less thrilled when he saw how his father of all people fussed over the kid, it made him sick. It wasn't until a couple years later when Tony witnessed Carter lift his car in order to grab his ball that rolled under it did he get an idea as to why his parent adopted Carter.

This led to a massive argument between him and his father and whether or not he was using child experimentation to recreate the Super Soldier Serum. It was during that argument that Howard dropped the bomb and told Tony about how he and Maria found Carter. Ideally, Howard didn't want to tell Tony at all; enough people knew about Carter as it was, those people being Howard and Maria (obviously), Jarvis and Peggy. Howard didn't want Tony getting drunk and letting something slip.

After that, Tony was at least, civil to his younger brother. He'd often teach the young boy ways to drive there father crazy; more than likely the reason the man's hair had turned completely white. Though he did make it a point to antagonize the 'little green man' as he liked to call him from time to time... at least he did until Carter's heat vision kicked in.

"Whose the homeless person on the couch?" Howard asked, referring to Tony.

Laughing humorlessly, Tony replied. "This is why I love coming home for Christmas, right before you go out of town."

"Be nice Dear, he's been studying abroad." Maria said trying to lessen the tension.

"Really, which broad? What's her name?" Howard asked.

"Candace." Tony replied.

"I thought her name was Leslie." Carter added.

Tony shrugged. "Her too."

Howard rolled his eyes. "Do me a favor while we're gone, don't burn the house down." He said before turning to Carter. "That goes doubly for you." He said ruffling Carter's hair, getting a smile from Carter and a light growl from Tony. "We should be back Monday."

"Oh good, I can plan my toga party accordingly." Tony said, trying to get a rise out of his father before he walked around to his mother. "Where you going?"

"Your father's flying us down to the Bahamas for a little getaway." Maria replied.

"And you can't take E.T. because...?" Tony asked, getting a glare from his younger brother.

Howard was the one who answered. "Your mother thought it would be a good idea to see if you can be responsible by watching your brother. I for one am glad Carter is so self sufficient, less to worry about." He said making Tony huff. "We also have to make a stop before the airport."

"At the Pentagon right." Carter spoke up, catching his parents by surprise. "I overheard your phone call before you came downstairs Papa." He explained.

"Oh Ma, your gonna love the holiday menu they have down there." Tony spoke up.

"You know they say sarcasm is a metric for potential. If that's true, you'll be a great man someday." Howard said to Tony before turning to Maria. "I'll get the bags." He said as he walked out of the room.

Tony leaned against the wall with a scowl on his face. He wouldn't go so far as to say he hated the man but he strongly disliked him.

"I know he doesn't show it..." Maria started as she stood up. "But he does miss you when your not here." She finished as she walked toward Tony. "His biggest regret was that he wasn't a better father to you. I'll talk to him while we're away. I love you." She said as she kissed Tony on the cheek as Howard returned with the bags. She turned toward Carter and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you, my little sun." She said.

"Love you too, Mama." Carter said. As she grabbed her bag from Howard and moved toward the door.

Howard ruffled Carter's head again. "Be good." He said before turning to Tony "Both of you." He said as he left with Maria.

After they left, Tony pushed off the wall. "Alright." He said as he rubbed his hands together. "Mom and Pa are gone, Jarvis is off for the Holiday which means I have a party to plan and you should make yourself scarce." He said to Carter who sent him a glare.

"They aren't gone yet. I can still see them in the driveway." Carter said defiantly.

Tony looked at his brother before looking to where the driveway would be outside and only saw the wall. It took maybe a second for Tony to figure out what was going on. "You can see through walls." He stated, getting a nod from Carter. "So you have X-ray vision now? Hmm, on second thought, you can stay for the party, we might be able to put that new power of yours to good use." He said, though Carter's glare didn't fade. In fact, his irises were turning red. "Hey, hey, hey. Don't give me that look. Come on kid we can at least try to get along. At least until our parents come home back Monday. Don't worry we'll have a ball." He said putting an arm around his brother.

Little did the Stark boys know. Today was the last day they were ever going to see their parents.

-000-

**3 Months Later...**

Carter was seated alone in a chair outside a lawyers office. His eyes rimmed red with unshed tears. Too much had happened too quickly. First his beloved parents were killed in a tragic auto accident. Fast forward a couple months and the family butler Edwin Jarvis died as well. And currently he could hear his 'brother' signing away all rights to him away. In the span of a few months, his family had completely fallen apart.

Suddenly the lawyers door opened and out walked Tony. He adjusted his coat, then without so much as a word or a backwards glance, he walked off and out of Carters life. Margeret (Peggy) Carter came out as well, looking disappointingly at Tony's retreating back before sighing and shaking her head. Putting a smile on she turned to the youngest surviving Stark scion. "Okay Stevey, looks like you'll be coming with me."

Carter didn't look up or say anything at first, but when he did, his response broke Peggy's heart. "Did I do something wrong?" His voice barely above a whisper.

"Whatever do you mean sweetheart?" Peggy asked.

"Did I do something to Tony?" He asked again, his voice wavering.

"Of course not sweetie, you did nothing wrong." She said.

"Then why..." He trailed off as he finally looked up, tears streaming down his face. "Why doesn't he want me?"

Peggy didn't know what to say to that as she didn't know how to begin to broach the subject of Tony's issues with Carter. All she could do now was hold the boy close and let him cry himself out. A few tears falling from her own eyes.

-000-

**I hope you guys like the new chap.**

**Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**TTFN!**


End file.
